Together again
by Sergeant Olivia Benson-Stabler
Summary: After olivia left from visiting simon in jail she went to see an old friend back in Queen E/O
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone after watching last night episode of L&O SUV I decided to continue the story but add a lot of twist and turn… be nice this is my first E/O story

**I DON'T NOT OWN THESE C****HARACTER THEY BELONG TO DICK WOLF I'M JUST USING THEM**

Olivia left visiting Simon in jail she hop in the car her mind was somewhere else. She started her car and drove down the streets of New York

45 minute later **(I don't know how long it takes to get from Manhattan to Queens I live in CA) **she pull up to a driveway Olivia look around and realize where she was and thought "how the hell did I get to Queens and why the hell I'm at his house" Olivia didn't care at this moment she got out of her car and walk to the front door

Olivia wonders if she should knot on the door or leave. She thought about it for a few second then decided to knot on the door. A few second later the door open and she is greeting by those ocean blue eyes that miss and love

They stare at each other for a few minute the Elliot said "liv what are you doing here" Olivia just stare at him in burst in tears and said "I really need a friend right now" Elliot moves aside and let her end

Olivia walk right to the cough and Elliot follow her. Olivia is still crying and Elliot pulls her into a hug and tries to comfort her. After five minute she finally calm down a little so she can talk Elliot never saw Olivia this upset before.

Olivia pull away from each other and look in Elliot eyes and said "Simon came to see me" Elliot mind is turning fast as he remember the last Simon came to see her and almost made her lose the badge. Elliot looks at her and said "what did Simon what this time"

Olivia told him that she has a niece and Simon name her after her and the social worker took her from their home and he wanted my help to get her back. Olivia stop talking and Elliot knew she was leaving something out so he gave her a look to continue what she was saying

Olivia smile and said "you knew I had more to say huh" Elliot smile and waited for her to continue Olivia took a deep breath and said "I try to help I ask a lawyer friend to help us but the lawyer said her needed a little more time to get the case going but Simon was very impatient and end up kidnapping his kids" Elliot just look at her. As she told him the rest of her story and when she was done Elliot didn't know what to say he just gave her another hug when more tears came to her eyes

After she was done crying Elliot told her that he was sorry that she had to go through that. Olivia look at him again and said "I miss you El so much" Elliot smile and kiss her forehead and said "I miss you too and I am so sorry that I hadn't call or seen you but so much was going on and I didn't want to bring you down with me"

That when Olivia notice that there was no more pictures of Elliot and Kathy in the living room she look down to his left hand and also notice that his ring was missing she look in his eyes and said "what happen el"

Elliot moves his head and was looking at the window he didn't want Olivia to see him cry. Olivia grabs his chin to make him look at her and when she saw his tears in his eyes it made her shed tears as well and she said "oh Elliot please tell me what happen"

**Should I continue this story? please leave some reviews and if you see something wrong please tell me so I can fix it (remember this is my first story be nice lol)**

**Up next Elliot tell Olivia what happen to him **


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T NOT OWN THESE C****HARACTER THEY BELONG TO DICK WOLF I'M JUST USING THEM**

_That when Olivia notice that there was no more pictures of Elliot and Kathy in the living room she look down to his left hand and also notice that his ring was missing she look in his eyes and said "what happen el" _

_Elliot moves his head and was looking at the window he didn't want Olivia to see him cry. Olivia grabs his chin to make him look at her and when she saw his tears in his eyes it made her shed tears as well and she said "oh Elliot please tell me what happen" _

Elliot wipe his eyes and said "um I don't know where to start" Olivia told his to start from the beginning Elliot took a deep breath and said "after the shooting I just couldn't come back to work and on top of that Kathy and I was always fighting about how I should get over this because everyone die"

Olivia was get angrier by the minute Elliot continue "I got tired of us fighting and I told her I'm going to my mother house in Jersey to give us a little time for both of us time to cool off she ask how long would I be there and I told her about a week. I only stay with my mother for three days when I decided to come home"

Elliot stop and took another deep breath and said "so like I said on the third day I went home I wanted to talk to her while the kids was at school because I knew she didn't have work that day so when I pull up at the house I notice another car in the driveway so I walk in the house quietly and…"

Elliot wipes more tears from his eyes "and I heard her moan from upstairs so I went upstairs and found her in our bed with this doctors" Elliot broke down crying Olivia hate to see that Elliot was hurting this much so she grab him and hug him so tight and was rubbing his back telling was him that she was there for him and he stop crying and told her "liv there more"

Elliot let go of her and walked to the kitchen to grab some beers and came back to the cough and handed her a beer she thank him when she look at him half of his beer was already gone she decided that she didn't want to drink her beer at this moment

Elliot put his half empty bottle on the table and turns back to her to continue "so after I caught her I told her and that doctor to get the hell out of my house and she told if she leave that she taking Eli with her and I told there no way in hell she taking my son she laugh at me and told me that… that Eli isn't my son"

Olivia gasps and drops her beer bottle on the floor and it broke but Olivia didn't care at this moment she grabs Elliot hands and said "please tell me she lying el please" Elliot had fresh hot tears in his eye and told her "I wish she was lying she told that the man that was in the bed with her was Eli father I told her that there no way that whatever his name is Eli father but she told me they been together since the first time she ask for a divorce liv that was six years ago"

Olivia wipes the tears from his eyes and said "did she ask for a DNA test" Elliot said "yeah but I told her I'm not doing it because I kwon he my son and but a week later she got a court order for me to take the DNA test… I was so mad at her… liv I had to take the damn test but… it broke my heart to find out that Eli is in fact NOT my son and that damn doctor was the father"

Olivia had hot tears in her eyes she remember just like yesterday when Eli come into this world and she was the first person to hold him in the back the paramedic truck and to find out the Eli not Elliot broke her heart because she know that Elliot love Eli and would do anything for him

"so after I found out he wasn't mine I ask her why and she told me that her boyfriend was going to a third world country to help the other doctors there and was going to be gone for a few years and she didn't want to raise him alone so she told me that he was mine

Olivia said "she knew the whole time that Eli wasn't your son then why the hell did she name him after you "

"I don't know why liv but after the result came she change his name from Elliot James Stabler Jr. to Eli Jacob Smith Jr. that was the real reason why she call him Eli and since he so young he won't know the difference it's crazy that I have the same initials is that son of a bitch and when I told the other kids what happen they all was afraid that I wasn't their father"

"oh god Elliot please don't tell me that none of them are you kids" Elliot smile and said "I was afraid of the same thing so they all got tested and the results came out that they was all mine we all had tears of joy because it would have kill me to find out that none of them was not mine"

So after that I file for a divorce and told the judge how she was unfaith and that one of the kids is not mine then judge gave her nothing the house and cars are mine and she not getting money from me"

"I glad that bitch not getting anything and if I see her on the street I…"

"Whoa liv clam down" Elliot smile Olivia was glad she made him smile "I'm sorry el but I never liked Kathy and if I see I don't know what I might do her so… I'm just warning now"

"liv I don't care what you do to her but just don't go to jail off of her I'll got over it but it still hurt that Eli not mine and she won't let me see him" "why won't she let you see him" all of an sudden Elliot got angry

"Because that bastard won't let me see him. I try to see Eli but every time he tell Kathy that he don't want his son around me. I been that boy father since the day he was born and he just come back and take my roll I wanted to kill him but I had to think of my other children. The girls won't talk to her and dickie said he has no mother but for now let talk about something else please… so how the guys doing?" Olivia was glad they was talking about something else

"the guy are still the same we have two new detectives Nick Amaro and Amanda Rollins they cool they remind me of us in the beginning of our partnership" they talk all night about what been going on with their life over the last nine months but Olivia left out that she was dating David

The next morning Olivia was the first to wake up and notice that she in Elliot arms on the couch and she thought "this feel real nice I wish I can stay in this arms forever" Olivia pull out her cell phone and text Cragen that she sick and she not coming in to work and went back to sleep in Elliot arms

Back at the station Cragen come out his office to tell everyone that liv is sick and she won't be in today. that when DA David Haden walk in the 1-6 asking for Olivia and Nick told him Olivia is out sick today.

David thought he can go and surprise Olivia by bringing her some soup. Little did he know that Olivia not home.

**Coming up next is Olivia going to tell Elliot about David and tell him she has feeling for him and how will Elliot react? Stay tuned to find out **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took me so long to update I had four papers that was due in my criminal Law class**

**I DON'T NOT OWN THESE C****HARACTER THEY BELONG TO DICK WOLF I'M JUST USING THEM**

_David thought he can go and surprise Olivia by bringing her some soup. Little did he know that Olivia not home._

When David arrive at Olivia apartment he rang her doorbell and got no answer he thought "_maybe she really sick_" he saw one of her neighbor leaving the apartment building and let him in the building he took the elevator to the fourth floor and knot on her door he still didn't get no answer the neighbor next door told him she didn't come home last night David said "oh thank you for telling me… when she get home can you give her this soup and tell her David came by" the neighbor said "sure David". Davis was already running late for work so he left.

**Back in Queen**

Liv and El are still sleeping on the cough. Sometime later Elliot wake up and forgot for a moment where he was and who was on top of him then it all came back to him, he had a smile on his face and hugs Olivia tighter causing Olivia to wake up

"Good morning liv how did you sleep"

"Morning el I haven't slept this good or this long in a while"

"That good to know but um don't you have to go to work"

"no I call in sick today… why you trying to get rid of me" she ask looking hurt by what he said

"god no Olivia don't ever think that I want to get rid of you I just thought you might get in trouble with cap" Olivia laugh and said "since when do we care to get in trouble huh" Elliot laugh to and said "yeah you right… you want me to make coffee and breakfast"

"yes please… nobody can make the best coffee then you people try but it never taste the same" Olivia pause and turn around to look at him in his eyes and said "I really miss you can you promise me that you never leave me again because if you do I don't know if…if I can survive this time" she had tears in her eyes

Elliot wipes her eyes and said "I promise you I never leave you again" and kiss her forehead

They got off the cough Elliot went to the kitchen to start making breakfast while Olivia went to the bathroom to freshen up. Olivia we looking at herself in the mirror her hair was messy, her eyes were red and puffy but she didn't care she was happy she splash water on her face and try to fix her hair but after a few minute she gave up and went to the kitchen and when she got there Elliot had already had a cup a coffee waiting for her. Elliot handed her the cup

"Thanks el it still taste the same as I remember it" "you welcome liv" Olivia thought it was a good time to bring up David "hey el I met someone" Elliot turn around from what he was doing he had a hurt look on his face but try to cover it up but Olivia notice

Elliot ask "so what his name and what he do"

"His name is David Hadden and he's a DA"

"What you dating a lawyer I never thought I see you dating a lawyer… as long as you happy then I'm happy"

Olivia look at him and said "bull I know that look on your face stop lying to me tell me how you really feel"

Elliot took a deep breath and said "liv I never met him but I don't like him all lawyer do is lie and I don't want you to get hurt and I know there someone better for you"

Olivia heart was beating fast she knew who was better for her but she want him to tell her "who better for me then"

Elliot didn't say nothing but just look at her "come on Elliot who better for me why you not talking cat got your tongue" still Elliot didn't say nothing Olivia didn't know why she was getting mad but she yell "WHO BETTER ELLIOT"

Elliot grabs both of her arms and yells "ME I'M BETTER THEN THAT DAMN LAWYER"

Olivia was holding her breath she couldn't believe that he finally admitted that he has feeling for her

Elliot continue "Olivia I been having these feeling for you since the first time I let my eyes on you but I couldn't do anything about them because I was marry to _Kathy_ . Every time you had a date it kills me a little because I can make you so happy but I know you won't gave me a chance because I was gone for so many months and you don't trust me'

"El we talk about this last night I do forgive you for being gone all these months you had a good reason and who ever said that I don't trust you. We been partner for 12 years just because you was gone for seven months doesn't mean I don't trust you and…. and I also has feeling for you but if we do start an relationship I need to know that you are in this for the long run because if you not then we can just keep our friendship.

Elliot moves his arms from her and grabs her face and said "I been waiting for 13 years to do this" and Elliot kiss her. The was gentle at first then Olivia deepen the kiss their tongues was fighting for dominant when they was running out of air they pull apart and Olivia said "wow that one hella of a kiss" and she started to laugh

Elliot smile and said "do David what his face ever kiss you like that"

Olivia smile "you cocky bastard but to answer your question no David don't kiss like that"

"Liv are you going to break up with him"

"Yeah but I didn't mean to hurt him he was a sweet guy but I don't love him it…it was always you… have you ever notice the guys I date always has blue eyes"

"No I never pay attention to them because I was always looking at you"

"well I only dated them because their eyes reminded me of your eyes because I couldn't have you but now I do and I never letting you go… oh if you ever try to leave me I'll cut out your balls off and put them in the blender and make you drink it"

Elliot laugh and said "trust me baby I'll never hurt you now let's have a late breakfast before the food get cold

**Back in ****Manhattan**

David try to call Olivia again but he receive her voicemail he leave a message saying "_hey liv it's david again I hope for feeling better after work I come by and we can we movies together see you soon" _

**In Queen**

After they had they late breakfast they decided to stay indoors and watch movies all day Olivia head was laying in Elliot lap while Elliot was playing with her hair Elliot said "this is nice"

Olivia joke "what playing with my hair or us cuddling on the cough with me"

"hmm I have to say both… liv"

"yeah el"

"I'm glad you gave a chance I promise I never hurt you"

"I know el"

"liv?"

"hmmm"

"can you stay again tonight"

"I always have extra cloths in my trunk of my car so… yeah I stay again"

Just them the front door open and they hear "dad were home where are you"

"hey I'm in the living room"

The twins walk in and they both gasp

**Up next how will Elliot kids react when they find out about his relationship with Olivia… and how is Olivia going to end thing with David **


	4. Chapter 4

**I DON'T NOT OWN THESE C****HARACTER THEY BELONG TO DICK WOLF I'M JUST USING THEM**

_Just them the front door open and they hear "dad were home where are you"_

"_hey I'm in the living room"_

_The twins walk in and they both gasp_

Lizzie was the first to run and hug Olivia "Oh my god I can't believe that your here" she shouted "dad was not the same without you he never smile or joke any more" she has tears in her eyes.

Dickie came and gave liv a hug and a kiss on her cheek "it's good to see you liv we all miss you"

Tears was running down her eyes Olivia choked out "I miss all you too" Olivia wipe the tears off here face

Elliot cleared his throat and ask "what are you two doing here don't you guys have class today?"

Lizzie still hugging Olivia look at her dad "class was cancelled today and we decided to come to see if you need some company but we see that you didn't but were glad we did come or we wouldn't had the chance to see liv" she look back a Olivia " hey wait shouldn't you be at work right now?"

Olivia was about to respond but dickie interrupt her "we only been in the house for five minutes and you can't stop talking geez gave the women a break"

Lizzie blush "sorry I'm glad that you here and I was a little curious"

Olivia laughs "I took the day off and decided I wanted to see how your father was doing"

dickie looked back and forth between his dad and Olivia and a slow smile came on his face "what going between you two because you two was looking pretty cozy on the cough a minute

Elliot and Olivia looks at each other Liv blush and Elliot stated to say something but lizzie interrupt him "I hope something is going on because what mom I meant _Kathy _did to you. You deserve to be happy" she look at Liv and added "both of you"

dickie added "you Do know what Kathy did to the family right?"

Olivia grab his hand and more tears came to her eyes "of course I know what your mother…" dickie interrupt again "_Kathy_" Olivia gave a small sad smile "what Kathy did and I'm so sorry that all of you had to go through that"

Elliot added "it's in the past now and I guess to answer your question Olivia and I are dating right liv?

Elliot look into Olivia eyes and saw the love that mirrors in his own eyes

Olivia smile "yea el were dating" lizzie was jumping up and down and screaming "it's about time it took 13 years oh I can't wait to tell Maureen and Kathleen I'm going to tell them right now" she rang to get the house phone

dickie gave Olivia another hug and gave his dad pat oh his back "I'm happy for you guy" and went to find his sister

Once they were alone they sat back on the couch Elliot turn to Olivia "that went well I know you still need to end with david and I'm sorry for putting you on the spot like that I'm just so happy you gave us a chance and I want to tell everyone I know

Olivia laugh "I know how you feel but I'm trying to figure out how to end it with david without hurting him so much"

Elliot sighed "I don't know liv

**Back in Manhattan**

David been calling Olivia all day and he was getting worried about her so after his court appearance he went back to her apartment and ask the landlord for her key telling him that he was her fiancé the landlord seen him a few times and assumed that he was telling the truth and gave him the share key

David inter her apartment went to her bedroom thinking she was in bed but when he got there the bed was mess up but there was no Olivia

David was getting frustrated because he been calling all day and she not here at all

David was about to leave when his phone beep indicating that he has a text messages. He look at his phone and seen liv name pop up he quickly open the message and it said

Hey david sorry I miss all your calls today tomorrow we should have lunch together… we need to talk

David knew something was wrong because every time Olivia text him at the end she put I love you

David quickly call Olivia phone but it went straight to voicemail david had a feeling that Olivia turn her phone after she text him. david wanted to know where the hell is Olivia and why was she being so secretive

David left Olivia apartment so confused and frustrated tomorrow he's going to get some answer

**Back in Queen **

After everyone had dinner they move to the living to watch a movie that dickie pick Elliot and Olivia was on the love seat, Maureen, Kathleen, and lizzie was on the couch and dickie was in the recliner

Once the movie started Olivia and Elliot was cuddling on the couch when Olivia whisper in his ear "I sent david a text messages and we're supposed to meet tomorrow for lunch that's when I'm going to break the news to him

Elliot squeeze her "do you want me to come with you" she squeeze back "as much as I love you to but no I have to do this on my own"

Elliot sighed "I can come with you to Manhattan and wait in the car until you get done with him because I don't want you to be alone with him after you break up you don't know if he will go crazy and I don't want to go to jail if he does something to you"

Olivia smile at him "you can wait in the car but I know david would not do anything stupid especially with a gun on my hip" she laugh

Elliot laugh and gave her a quick kiss on the lips "seriously though I would like to come to the precinct and apologize to the guys and tell them the reason why I left"

Olivia gave him a look "ha the real reason why you want to come to the precinct is to check out my new partner"

Elliot smile "well that one other reason why I want to go and I want to make sure he has your back like the way I had use to"

Olivia lay her head on his shoulder "nick has my back but no one will ever have my back like the way you did

Elliot move his head down to capture a kiss on her lips and whispers "I love you liv"

Olivia deepens the kiss and also whispers I love you too"

Out of nowhere a pillow hit the in the faces they break apart to hear his kids laughing at them

In between laugh dickie said "it about time you two come up for some air"

Elliot and Olivia look at each other then burst into laughing

**Next time Olivia finally come face to face with David and how will the gang at the 1-6 react to seeing Elliot find out next time **


End file.
